


Taemin and Jimin finally fall in love and it's pure

by Aubrelin



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Lee Taemin, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's Soft, M/M, Top Park Jimin (BTS), also kinda sexy, becoming boyfriends, it starts with a dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrelin/pseuds/Aubrelin
Summary: Jimin was beautiful when he danced. Taemin had always found that, but it was strangely entrancing today. For a long moment he'd just stood there and watched as Jimin tried to figure out exactly how to step, where to go, how to move. It wasn't perfect, but it didn't need to be. They weren't here for anything like perfect, because that word had screwed the both of them up more times than they could count, so they'd refused to come here with that word in mind. It couldn't matter, not when it was the two of them in this space.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Park Jimin (BTS)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Taemin and Jimin finally fall in love and it's pure

Jimin was beautiful when he danced. Taemin had always found that, but it was strangely entrancing today. For a long moment he'd just stood there and watched as Jimin tried to figure out exactly how to step, where to go, how to move. It wasn't perfect, but it didn't need to be. They weren't here for anything like perfect, because that word had screwed the both of them up more times than they could count, so they'd refused to come here with that word in mind. It couldn't matter, not when it was the two of them in this space. It wasn't allowed to infiltrate their thoughts. It was important that it didn't. For the both of them. But here he was, watching Jimin and thinking him quite perfect all the same. There was something so honest in what he was doing, even if he seemed a little uncertain sometimes. Far less so than a year ago, or — god forbid — three years ago. Everything had changed since then. Jimin had... become something. Ah, there had to be a word to describe it, but it was hard to pinpoint. It'd take some time, weeks perhaps, but then he might find it.

For the time being he was preoccupied with quite a different revelation. Something had suddenly quickened his heart beat, churned his stomach and flushed his cheeks, and he recognised the feeling. It had happened before, with Jimin, quite like this in fact, but never to this extend, never to a point where Taemin could no longer deny what he actually already knew. All he was wondering now was how it could possibly having taken him all this time to figure out, because it seemed so clear now. It was practically being written, black on white, before his eyes, as Jimin frowned a little, then repeated a dance move he'd made before, but better this time, yes, almost perfect, which was Taemin's favourite kind of perfect. At least when it came to Jimin. It was the most beautiful, even if it was heartbreaking all the same. It was gorgeous and stunning and a complete privilege to watch.

He stepped closer, right when the music was coming to an end. It was something random they'd put on, something they'd found, an endless playlist of songs that'd work, no lyrics, nothing too out there, but enough to go on, enough to get their minds going — or stopping, as the case could be.

He reached out and before he'd thought about it a second time, his hand had touched Jimin's shoulder. He pushed it back slightly, where it was supposed to be if he'd wanted to make perfection. Not that it mattered. Taemin's fingers curled around his shoulder a moment later, refusing to let go, pushing him further, away from perfection again. Better, much better. And then he was stepping closer, the distance between them disappearing, and his lips pressing to Jimin's, their bodies meeting, Taemin's foot moving besides one of Jimin's, coming to a halt right there. Jimin's arms curled up around him, one resting between his shoulder blades, while the other was around his waist, pulling, just a little closer. Out of perfection, like only Jimin knew how to do. Always pushing a little too far, overshooting the goal, underestimating himself, falling flat on his face in the progress perhaps. Not that he was falling now, as his grip on Taemin was strong enough to keep the both of them perfectly steady. No, not perfectly.

Their lips remained together for a long time and neither of them moved much. It was only after some time that Jimin pulled back, but just enough to open his eyes and look at Taemin. They were on the same height, comforting, quite perfect, actually. And then, after a split second, Jimin had closed the distance again and everything had changed. Taemin was pushed back, then further, another shove, until his back hit the mirrors of the studio, which they had decided to ignore today, but evidently hadn't managed to. Jimin was pressing him into them, smothering his mouth with his own, tongue pushing between Taemin's lips forcefully, and Taemin letting him have it. Of course, he'd be  _ stupid _ not to. He'd been stupid not to see this sooner, the inevitable that had been brewing between them since the day they'd met. Hadn't he always thought— but hadn't it always been— but now it was—

Jimin's leg was between his and Taemin let it happen. He let Jimin half suffocate him, capture him, and then his own hands were on Jimin's arms and he was squeezing them firmly enough to leave marks, because he had to take hold of him and keep hold of him, especially when Jimin suddenly began to undress him. No, not suddenly. This had been inevitable from the start, but suddenly today it was happening, and Taemin wasn't sure how they'd gotten here, when he'd not noticed ever before that they were heading this way, and that Jimin was going to be what he already kind of was anyway.

But first Jimin was going to have him. And he was going to have Jimin.

They ended up on the floor, naked. It took no time at all to get there. It had been simple, like they'd done this countless times before, like they knew exactly how to take off each other's clothes. Maybe they'd already been practising this moment. Taemin was quite sure he'd thought about it a hundred times before, and yet he had no memory of ever thinking this might happen at all. It had simply been there, like a part of himself he hadn't noticed was there at all. It was all happening now, Jimin between his legs, stretching him open, making him moan, causing his breath to falter and his sight to spin.

And then the world exploded, and Taemin had lost himself in sensation, forgetting entirely where he was or who he was or that Jimin was here at all, because it wasn't that simple. Or rather, it wasn't that complex. It was just  _ right _ . Ah, that was the word he'd been looking for.

"Jimin," Taemin said, after some time, when the sensations had faded, but his mind had still been a mess all the same. Jimin's eyes opened and then they were looking at each other, naked on the unforgiving floor, which had carried them many times before, but never like this.

"Yes?"

"Don't you know what I'm going to ask?" Taemin asked.

"I want you to ask anyway," Jimin said.

Taemin waited a moment, while he continued to look into Jimin's eyes. He was waiting, although he already knew exactly what he was waiting for. It was almost like Jimin was ready to make a memory, rather than have an experience, and that was good. That meant they both understood how long they'd been waiting for this. In many ways it had already happened three years ago, but they'd just not had the words to express what they knew now. "Be my boyfriend, Jimin." There, not a question, because it wasn't a question.

"If you'll be mine."


End file.
